Juste un peu
by YuLu-ChAn
Summary: Juste un peu plus. Un peu plus de temps, pour être moi. Pour être avec lui. Juste un plus, je ne demande pas tellement. Juste que cette chose qui me ronge patiente encore un peu. Pour que je puisse l'aimer encore un peu plus. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** YuLu-ChAn

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer.

**Résumé :** Juste un peu plus. Un peu plus de temps, pour être moi. Pour être avec lui. Juste un plus, je ne demande pas tellement. Juste que cette chose qui me ronge patiente encore un peu. Pour que je puisse l'aime encore un peu plus.

**Note de l'auteure :** Une petite histoire qui me trotte depuis un bout de temps dans la tête. Je fais surement une erreur en postant maintenant, n'ayant pas encore écrit la suite mais bon. J'éspère que ce nouveau porjet vous plaira ! M'étant pas mal adonné à l'anglais recemment, j'ai malheureusement tendance à tourner mes phrases comme eux ... Pardon d'avence si ça sonne mal. Le second chapitre est entamé, vous pouvez l'esperez d'ici une à deux semaines.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Home sweet home**

Alors que l'avion amorçait sa descente, traversant les nombreuses couches de nuages nous séparant encore du sol, je commençai à entrevoir le vert des forêts omniprésentes dans cette région. Des arbres enfin ! Le climat de Phoenix avait beau m'avoir plu ces trois derniers mois, l'absence totale de verdure m'avait dérangée, de même que le constant beau temps, qui rendait ma pâleur encore plus voyante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me fondais difficilement dans la foule sans cela, alors pourquoi encore en rajouter…

L'hôtesse annonça notre arrivée imminente à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, réveillant les quelques uns qui dormaient encore après ce long vol. Voyant les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient violemment contre les hublots et le brouillard qui cachait encore le sol, j'enfonçai un peu plus le bonnet sur ma tête, me préparant mentalement à affronter le froid environnant.

Le chef de la police en fonction, Mr Worthin, l'ancien adjoint de mon père, m'attendait patiemment prés de sa voiture de patrouille. Il s'avança avec un léger sourire quand il me vit trainer lamentablement ma valise derrière moi, qui croulais déjà sous le faible poids de mon bagage à main.

« Bonjour Bella, comment était le vol ? demanda-t-il après m'avoir rapidement pris dans ses bras, me déchargeant immédiatement de mes des sacs.

-Long et ennuyeux, dis je avec un faux soupir de détresse. Je suis heureuse d'être arrivée. »

Le trajet vers Forks dura plus d'une heure et fut agréable. Je connaissais Mr Worthin depuis toujours, étant donné que mon père m'avait toujours pris en vacances avec lui et que j'avais emménagé chez lui quand j'ai eu dix ans. Nous ne nous étions pas vu ces derniers mois parce que j'étais allée visiter Renée, ma mère, et avions de quoi meubler la conversation. Il n'était pas un grand bavard mais je parlais la plupart du temps, de tout et de rien, de Renée et Phil' qui étaient en ce moment même en chemin pour New York en vue de signer un contrat de baseball, de ma vie en général et des gens que j'y croisais. Je commentais mon propre discours, le mimant parfois, le faisant sourire. J'étais si heureuse. L'ambiance me semblait si légère ainsi, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Forks, cette ville que j'avais tant détesté étant enfant me semblait maintenant charmante et chaleureuse. L'idée que les gens qui y vivaient se connaissaient depuis des générations me fit sourire. Il n'y a vraiment que dans de tels trous que c'était possible. Mais cela avait aussi des inconvénients. Les secrets y étaient durs à garder comme dans toutes les petites communautés… Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne, j'assumais ce que j'étais !

Mr Worthin profita de notre passage en ville pour me montrer le peu de choses qui avait changer durant ma courte absence-les deux seules choses en fait, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille en ville, celle dont on m'avait parlé avant mon départ et la rentrée des classes.. Ah le lycée. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'y étais pas aller. Un nouveau chalenge en vue. Heureusement que j'avais insisté pour prendre des cours par correspondance, je serais au niveau au moins.

« Au fait Bella, je me suis permis de te trouver une voiture, me dit-il alors qu'on s'approchait de la maison. Tu m'avais dit en vouloir une et une bonne occasion s'est présentée alors j'ai sauté dessus, me coupa-t-il quand il me vit prête a protester.

-Merci, vraiment. Je vous rembourserai évidemment, lui répondis-je en plissant les yeux, cherchant à me rendre persuasive.

-Et bien en fait je ne suis pas le seul à avoir payé, marmonna-t-il en regardant loin au devant. Les gars du commissariat ont tous voulu participer, après tout tu es la fille de Charlie. C'était un brave homme. Prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. »

Il détourna rapidement le regard, cachant la rougeur qui s'était installée sur ses joues. Un grand timide, comme l'était Charlie. Comme je l'avais été moi aussi avant. Charlie était mort trois ans auparavant, j'avais alors quatorze ans, lors d'une intervention qui avait mal tournée. Une bande de jeunes trop imbibés l'avaient reversé alors qu'il venait juste pour une plainte de tapage nocturne. Mort sur le coup.

Emue, je souris et murmurai un merci en me penchant pour faire une bise au policier. Sa rougeur augmenta à tel point que cela atteint ses oreilles. J'en ris doucement, ne voulant pas qu'il pense que je me moquais de lui.

Il s'arrêta juste devant ma bonne vieille petite maison. Je sortis rapidement, respirant à plein poumons le bon air frais. Entrapercevant un éclat rouge du coin de l'œil, je me tournais sur la droite. Je tombais immédiatement amoureuse de ma nouvelle voiture. Elle était vieille, surement autant que mes grands parents, d'un rouge écaillé et un peu cabossée sur les bords. Cette vétérane avait fait la guerre et en était revenue ! Je m'approchai et la contemplai encore un peu avant de me tourner vers le chef de la police, toute souriante. Il avait profité de mon moment d'extase pour sortir mes affaires du coffre et les amener jusqu'au perron. Lorsque je le rejoignis il dit :

« Billy, un vieil ami de La Push la vendait. Elle est un peu vieille mais son fils Jacob l'a bien trafiquée à ce qu'il m'a dit. Elle roule comme une princesse si on ne la pousse pas trop, confessa-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

-Elle est génial, merci encore.

-Que je ne te vois pas faire de folies avec ! Je ferme les yeux sur le faits que tu vives seule à dix sept ans mais je ne me gênerais pas pour te donner une amende ou deux, me menaça faussement Mr Wortin en remontant dans sa voiture. »

Je le saluai de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les arbres. Je soufflais alors, me laissant aller à la fatigue. Je trainais péniblement mes valises dans le salon. Home sweet home. Apparemment la maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble avant mon arrivée. Il allait falloir que je remercie cette fée du logis, j'aurais vécu dans la crasse au moins une semaine sans elle. La fatigue m'empêchait même de faire ce genre de choses simples.

Ne me sentant pas le courage de monter mes vêtements pour le moment, je ne sorti que le strict minimum de survie pour la journée et commençai à ranger. La maison est une des rares choses que possédait Charlie et il me l'avait léguée. Je constatai tristement le vide total de mon frigo. J'étais bonne pour faire quelques courses. Au revoir belle après midi sieste, tu étais pourtant si belle … Je profiterai de ma sortie pour rendre visite à mon prochain nouveau meilleur ami. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire de nouvelles rencontres.

J'attrapai mon sac à main et sautillai gaiement vers mon beau carrosse. Malgré les nombreuses pétarades au démarrage je savourai pleinement le confort de l'intérieur sec et tiède. Je roulai tranquillement jusqu'au supermarché, en profitant pour reprendre mes marques. Pas de librairie. Un inconvénient majeur je dois dire. Mais bon je pouvais toujours aller jusqu'à Port Angeles pour me réapprovisionner.

Je me garai sur le parking vide et entrai. La superette n'était pas bien grande mais était suffisante pour les quelques cinq milles habitants de Forks. Sans liste particulière je flânai dans les différents rayons, attrapant de ci de là ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin.

C'est là que pour la première fois je vis un dieu. Sa taille et ses muscles impressionnants imposaient le respect alors que l'éclat perdu de ses prunelles dorées attendrissait. Sa peau était plus pâle encore que la mienne, un exploit en soit, mais était surtout bien plus belle, aussi lisse et éclatante que l'aurait été du marbre. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés mettaient un peu plus en avant la seule couleur de son visage, ses yeux fauves. Je l'observai un instant encore avec un petit sourire en coin que je ne cherchai même pas à cacher. Il contemplait presque anxieusement les shampoings, après-shampoings et gel douche, ne parvenant visiblement pas à se décider. Charitable, je m'avançai vers ma première bonne action de la journée.

« Besoin de conseil ? »

Il se tourna vers et me fixa étrangement, semblant totalement surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Et bien quoi, l'amabilité était elle si étrange ? J'étais sur le point de répéter ma question quand il répondit finalement :

« Je crois bien que oui, sourit-il tout penaud. Je suis le préposé aux shampoings et produits de beauté du mois pour toute la famille et si c'est facile de décider pour les hommes je dois dire que j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois prendre pour mes sœurs.

-Je pense pouvoir aider pour ça, dis faussement solennelle. »

Je l'interrogeai rapidement sur les gouts de ses sœurs et lui proposai différents flacons. Toujours aussi perdu il attrapa les premiers que je lui présentai sans poser de questions.

« Je veux pas pousser mais est-ce que tu pourrais aussi m'aider pour le maquillage ? Je m'y connais mais alors vraiment pas, geignît le magnifique géant en faisant la moue. »

Je ris franchement devant ce Hulk à bouille d'ange. On resta durant une vingtaine de minutes à essayer de choisir les couleurs parfaites afin de lui éviter le terrible sort qui lui semblait réserver si il commettait la moindre erreur. Une fois fait, on continua à discuter dans la longue file d'attente à la caisse.

« Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie, me dit le géant, pour la dixième fois en deux minutes et en souriant bizarrement. Au fait je me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen, crana-t-il solennellement en me tendant une main trois fois plus grande que la mienne.

-Isabella Swan, très cher. Bella pour les intimes, ajoutai je en serrant sa patte d'ours. »

Bon dieu que sa main était froide ! Le contact n'était pas désagréable mais tout de même. Je retins difficilement le frisson qui voulu parcourir ma colonne et secouai sa main aussi vigoureusement que possible, donc pas tant que ça au final …

« Va pour Bella alors !

-Et bien je pense que je dois te souhaiter la bienvenue en ville. Quand vous êtes vous installé ? demandai je, alors que je le savais déjà.

-Il y a deux mois. Dont tout un mois passé au lycée. Et toi alors, je ne t'y ai pas encore vu. T'y es pas inscrite ?

-Et si. Je serais sur les bancs de l'école dés demain. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois en être heureuse d'ailleurs. »

Ce fut son tour de rire devant mon air déprimée. Je payai mes achats –à un prix exorbitant- alors qu'Emmett m'attendait en portant mes sacs. La galanterie n'est pas morte ! Il s'arrêta un instant devant ma voiture avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant. Vexée qu'on puisse se moquer ainsi de ma chère et tendre, je lui arrachai mes courses et les déposai à l'arrière de la camionnette sans lui jeté un regard. Il continuait de rire comme un dément mais il m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse monter dans la cabine.

« Pardon, pardon Bella, réussit-il à bafouiller entre deux sursauts. Cette voiture est juste tellement … »

Il termina sa phrase en pouffant, m'indiquant à nouveau ce qu'il en pensait. Je le boudai encore un peu, avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir un sourire devant son amusement.

Un coup de klaxon retentit brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Emmett et moi tournâmes notre regard vers la Volvo rutilante qui attendait à quelques mètres de là, laissant le moteur tourner. Emmett se contracta visiblement en apercevant le conducteur, que je distinguais à peine à travers le pare-brise.

« Je crois bien que mon chauffeur s'impatiente. Bon, ça a été sympa de faire ta connaissance Bella, à une prochaine fois peut-être ! cria-t-il alors qu'il courrait vers la Volvo.

-Au revoir ! m'exclamai je en retour. »

Je n'étais pas sur qu'il m'ai entendu car dés qu'il s'assit sur le siège passager la voiture parti en trombe, sans même lui laisser le temps de claquer la portière. Sympa.

Je m'installai tranquillement, perplexe. Ces Cullens agissaient vraiment étrangement. Je démarrai, savourant à nouveau les détonations de mon antiquité. Je fis mon chemin à travers la ville jusqu'à ma prochaine destination.

L'hôpital de Forks était étonnamment grand pour un trou perdu et ses médecins plutôt réputés. J'entrai, m'approchai pour annoncer mon arrivée et reconnus l'infirmière assise derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour Camille ! Depuis quand tu es hôtesse d'accueil ? Je te croyais femme d'action ! »

La jeune femme, stéréotype masculin de l'infirmière, étant blonde et pulpeuse. D'un caractère discret malgré son physique ravageur, je lui avais servi de cobayes durant ses premières années d'internes. Il faut bien apprendre à faire des perfusions un jour. Elle aimait son métier et ses patients, ce qui faisait d'elle une infermière attentionnée et très appréciée.

« Malheureusement il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de la paperasse à un moment ou un autre, me répondit la charmante demoiselle. Tu viens pour rencontrer le nouveau chirurgien je suppose ?

-Evidemment. Il sera en retard ? »

Les salles d'attente me rendaient malade. Littéralement parlant. Je ne supporte pas cette ambiance déprimée du aux nombreuses personnes malades enfermées dans un même espace confiné. Atmosphère lugubre à souhait, rien de mieux pour vous requinquer. Si il devait y avoir une heure d'attente je préférais encore aller me balader dans le parc de l'hôpital que de rester assise dans ce purgatoire.

« Détrompe toi. Ce docteur là est vraiment que ponctuel. Le pire, murmura-t-elle en se penchant par dessus le comptoir, c'est qu'en vingt minutes il a le temps de se faire ami avec les patients_ et_ de les traiter correctement.

-Et bien, quelqu'un de compétent dis moi, comme c'est étrange ! fis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

-Oh ne te moques pas de moi Bella, souffla Camille, rougissant de gène. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à colporter des ragots. Mais il est vraiment différent. Et en plus d'être aimable –elle baissa les yeux, surement honteuse de participer à ce genre de conversation- je dois bien avouer que …

-Que ? la poussai-je en voyant son regard s'égarer.

-Qu'il est magnifique. Oh mon Dieu Bella, je ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces filles frivoles qui ne cherchent qu'à dire du mal des gens, s'exclama l'infirmière, une main devant la bouche, cherchant à retenir toute autre phrase pécheresse de traverser ses lèvres.

-Tant que tu te contentes de dire derrière leurs dos qu'ils sont, je cite, 'magnifiques', je ne pense pas que qui que se soit t'en veuille, la consolai je.

-Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ? »

Je regardai l'homme qui venait de m'appeler. Grand, blond, pâle, des yeux aussi fauves que ceux de son fils, le nouveau venu était à l'heure. Ces mots génériques me semblèrent tout d'un coup bien faible pour décrire ce modèle d'agence de pub. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds, mais d'une nuance tellement subtile qu'aucun mot connu autre que 'blond' ne pouvait vraiment s'approcher de la vérité. Pâle semblait tout aussi inapproprié. Ivoire serait peut-être plus correct.

Je m'approchai de lui. Il me sourit et me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés, il me fit signe de m'asseoir.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. »

Le voilà donc. Ce nouveau meilleur ami. Je souris.

**Note de fin :** Verdict ? n'hesitez pas à donner vos impressions ! Dans le prochain chapitre, première confrontation entre notre couple fétiche. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientot !


	2. Plus q'une belle chose

**Auteure : **YuLu-ChAn

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer.

**Note de l'auteure : **Et le voilà ! ce fameux second chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira ! Je tiens a remercier toutes celles ( ceux ? ) qui ont posté un rewiew et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu. Trop de dissert' ... En tout cas,

**Bonne lecture !**

**Plus qu'une belle chose**

La pluie battante contre mes carreaux me réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. Un des seuls mauvais points de cette ville était l'humidité ambiante qui y régnait. Je n'étais pas du genre à me pomponner mais tout de même, les frisottis, j'aurais pu m'en passer. Je me levai encore groggy par le sommeil. Descendant les escaliers, une constatation se fit à mon esprit embrumé. Lycée. Dieu, Bouddha, Gérard, n'importe qui, venez moi en aide !

J'attrapai le jus d'orange, bus une longue gorgée au goulot puis attrapai un yaourt. Rien de mieux pour faire passer les médicaments que le yaourt. Je sortais une à une mes pilules, quinze exactement. Puis, lentement, j'avalai chacune d'elle avec une cuillère de yaourt aux fraises. J'adore la fraise. Malgré tout, un arrière gout écœurant persista. J'avalai du jus d'orange à nouveau et, après avoir rangé la cuisine, allai prendre ma douche.

Une fois propre, réveillée et presque détendue par l'eau bouillante, je sortis de la cabine. M'enveloppant dans une grande serviette je commençai à me contempler dans le miroir. Comment allaient réagir les élèves de Forks en me voyant ? Comment réagirais-je en me voyant ?

Il est vrai que ma peau translucide, qui laissait apparaître le parcours de mes veines, et mes cernes prononcées ne me mettaient pas vraiment en valeur. Et mes cheveux bruns chocolat, autrefois longs et ondulés, étaient maintenant courts. Ils avaient beaucoup poussés en quatre mois, ce dont j'étais reconnaissante. Ma coupe était juste assez longue pour ne pas être qualifiée de garçonne mais ne dépassait pas mes oreilles. Je secouai violemment la tête, faisant voler des gouttes d'eau à travers la pièce. Je me préférai les cheveux ébouriffés. Ca apportait un peu de vie au cadavre dont j'avais l'air.

Mes yeux étaient la seule chose qui n'avaient jamais changé. De la même couleur que mes cheveux, j'aimais à penser qu'ils étaient la belle chose que j'avais. Toute le monde a sa 'belle chose'. Les cheveux, les dents, les orteils. Tout le monde a cette petite chose chez lui qu'il apprécie parce qu'elle est unique ou parfaite à son gout. Et moi, c'était mes yeux. Les longs cils noir qui les bordaient les mettaient en valeur et l'éclat que j'y faisais briller me plaisait.

Je reportais mon regard sur mon corps. C'était certainement la parti de moi que j'aimais le moins pour sur. Les traitements m'avaient amaigri au point de faire hideusement ressortir mes côtes et les os de mon bassin aussi, bien que moins évidemment. Les quelques kilos que j'avais grappillé chez Renée ne m'avait pas suffisamment remplumée. Fast-food, glaces et sucreries en tout genre, gare à vous, j'arrive !

J'allai dans ma chambre, soufflant. Non, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement ce que je voyais dans la glace. Je ne l'assumais pas tant que ça non plus. Mais je vivais avec. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. Je farfouillai dans ma vieille commode en chêne en quête de vêtements. Il avait beau pleuvoir il ne faisait pas encore froid. Je me décidai donc pour un jean noir, un T-shirt rose pâle qui affichait un 'Beatles' stylisé, dés ballerines et une simple veste noir.

J'attrapai une barre de céréales en passant par la cuisine, mon sac sur l'épaule, et me mis en chemin vers l'enfer de la plupart des adolescents. L'école.

Je me faufilai entre les gouttes, sautai dans ma camionnette et mis le contact dans la foulée.

Prête ou pas prête, l'école arrivait ! Pas prête en l'occurrence. Je longeai le petit chemin bordée d'arbres qui me mènerait au centre ville, l'estomac noué. J'arrivai finalement en vu de plusieurs bâtiments de briques bordeaux, avec sur la face du premier un panneau annonçant le Lycée de Forks. Contrairement aux films où apparaissaient des écoles que j'avais pu voir, l'enceinte n'était pas cernée par des barbelées et il n'y avait, à première vue, aucun détecteur de métaux. L'édifice en semblant bien plus accueillant. Ce qui ne me rendait malheureusement pas plus calme. Je suivis la file de voitures qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière des bâtiments et la route déboucha sur un petit parking. Je me garai prés d'une voiture qui semblait encore plus vieille que la mienne, mais bien moins élégante. On ne peut pas tous vieillir dignement.

J'inspirai profondément, m'imprégnant une dernière fois de la douce odeur de menthe poivrée avant l'assaut. Je quittai mon abri renforcer en soufflant. A peine sorti je pus sentir les paire d'yeux qui convergèrent dans ma direction. La nouvelle attraction venait d'arriver en ville.

Plaquant un sourire que j' espérais aimable et joyeux sur mon visage, je me mis en marche pour l'immeuble à ma droite, qui me semblait être l'administration. Les regards me suivirent jusqu'à la porte et je fus soulagée lorsque le mur me sépara enfin d'eux quand j'entrai.

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, la …

-Oh oui, la nouvelle étudiante ! me coupa une femme habillée de couleurs criardes aux possibles et arborant de splendide cheveux rouges. »

Et oui, j'étais attendue comme le messie. La fameuse fille du chef Swan, celle qu'on ne voyait plus depuis quelques temps pour des raisons mystérieuses.

« Voici ton emploi du temps, enchaina madame pot de peinture, et un plan du lycée. »

Elle attrapa un surligneur grâce à ses ongles qui avaient de faux airs de serres et traça le chemin pour me rendre à mon prochain cours. Je la remerciai, fourrai le tout dans mon sac et sorti sous la pluie battante. Je cherchai le bâtiment trois, et quand je le trouvai, me mis à courir, ne voulant pas ressembler à un rat mouiller dés le début de la journée.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment pour mon premier cours de la matinée, Littérature. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop, étant une mordue de lecture, je connaissais mes classiques sur le bout des doigts. J'accrochai ma veste trempée par la pluie au porte manteau, suivant l'exemple des deux filles devant moi. L'une d'elle était plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux d'un blond très pale, mais son air hautain m'enleva toute envie de lui parler. La seconde lui ressemblait, mais avait une plus grande tendance à glousser, ce qui me fit clairement comprendre la hiérarchie de leur groupe. Encore et toujours, la fameuse loi de la jungle reprenait le dessus. Les requins n'allaient nul part sans leurs petits poissons nettoyeurs. Ou plus simplement, les caniches avec leurs mouches. Le second exemple me sembla plus adapté.

J'amenai ma feuille de présence au professeur, qui me regarda fixement, la bouche béante. Les nouveaux élèves semblaient être vraiment rare dans le coin. Il désigna une chaise dans le fond de la classe. Je m'y rendis, souriant comme toujours aux élèves curieux qui me fixaient et m'assis. Le cours ne fut pas bien intéressant, parlant, comme je m'y attendais, de livre que j'avais déjà lu et les abordant sous des angles bien enfantins. Je passais donc l'heure à gribouiller des choses incohérentes sur ma feuille et tentai vainement d'avoir l'air indifférente aux regards des adolescents.

La cloche salvatrice sonna enfin. J'attrapai mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sortir quand un grand boutonneux, type premier de la classe, s'avança courageusement.

"Tu es Isabella c'est ça ?

-Bella, dis je simplement en lui tendant la main."

Il la serra de ses mains moites en souriant stupidement. Je ne devrais pas critiquer un inconnu, mais je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'air niais de son visage à cet instant.

"Eric, se présenta-t-il sans lâcher ma main. C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

-Civilisation avec Jefferson, répondis-je après avoir jeté un œil sur mon emploi du temps.

-C'est juste à coté de mon bâtiment, je t'y emmène !"

Je fus assiéger de questions en tout genre sur le chemin, court Dieu merci. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de fréquenter les gens de mon âge et je devais bien dire, que ce n'était finalement pas une grande perte. La vie m'avait appris à aimer les gens. Pas encore à les supporter.

Je fis de mon mieux pour rester aimable, acquiesçant la plupart du temps au babillage incessant d'Eric plus que participant à une véritable conversation.

Il me laissa, visiblement à regret, devant la porte de la classe. Ce cours ci fut bien plus pénible, ne m'intéressant pas à moitié. Le professeur semblait s'ennuyer autant que nous et débitait son discours d'un ton monotone et sans vie. Avais-je vraiment bien fais de reprendre les cours ?

Les heures suivantes ressemblaient aux précédentes. A l'heure du déjeuner, je me demandais sérieusement si je n'allais pas tout simplement quitter le système scolaire.

Une jeune fille, très mignonne avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa petite taille, dont je ne pourrais me rappeler le nom, ma vie en dépendrait elle, m'accompagna jusqu'à la cafétéria.

"La nourriture n'est pas super c'est vrai, s'excusa-t-elle en me voyant faire la grimace devant les pattes gluantes et le poulet jaune fluo que j'avais dans mon assiette. Mais au moins ce n'est pas cher. Et si on se dépêche, on a assez de temps pour aller au supermarché acheter quelque chose à grignoter."

Je m'installai à sa table, retrouvant certains visages familiers. Eric m'offrit un sourire dégoulinant d'une émotion que je préférais ne pas qualifier, Mike, qui m'avait observé un long moment avant d'oser me parler en espagnol me salua et la fille assit à coté de lui me gratifia d'un regard assassin. J'ai compris, chasse gardée. Pas que je sois intéressée de toute façon.

Mâchonnant distraitement un bout de poulet radioactif, je laissai dériver mon regard dans la salle. Plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient encore rivées sur moi mais je n'en tins pas compte. Si je décidai de continuer à suivre des cours, ils finiraient bien par s'habituer à moi non ?

Une absence de mouvement anormal à une table attira mon regard. Je vis Emmett, assis avec ceux que je supposais être ses frères et sœurs, contempler le mur en face de lui dans un silence complet. En face de lui se trouvait une fille blonde, certainement grande, mais dont la beauté équivalait, surpassait surement même, celle de n'importe quel mannequin. A sa droite, une autre fille, petite celle-ci, dont les cheveux noirs coupés courts pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle aussi était silencieuse. Elle fixait avec une expression amusée le jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Blond, aussi beau que les autres membres de sa famille, il semblait légèrement gêné par le regard insistant de la petite brune mais le soutenait tout de même. Et à coté d'eux mais semblant totalement ailleurs, la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu poussait les pates du bout de sa fourchette. Ses cheveux bronze contrastaient agréablement avec sa peau pale. Il était d'une carrure un peu moins impressionnante que ses frères mais cela le rendait, à mon humble avis, bien plus beau. Lui avait bien plus qu'une belle chose. Il était magnifique.

Ses jeunes, tellement différents de nous de part leur beauté et leur attitude, étaient semblables malgré ces quelques détails. Leur peau pale, leurs yeux lourdement cernés de violets et surtout, ce que je pouvais voir d'ici malgré la distance, leurs pupilles d'or.

« Ne te fatigue pas, les Cullens ne se mêlent jamais à nous. »

La blondinette que j'avais vu plus tôt – Jennifer, Jesse, John – m'avait vu observer les jeunes mannequins et s'était penché pour moi pour me souffler cette phrase sur le ton de la confidence.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai parlé à Emmett hier …

-Ah vraiment. Et bien il faut croire que tu es une privilégiée. »

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, me jeta un regard plein de dédain et repris sa conversation avec Mike. Voilà quelqu'un qui s'était fait refouler. Je pouffai dans ma barbe et repris mon examen. Quel ne dut pas ma surprise quand, tournant la tête vers leur table, le regard de l'apollon aux cheveux cuivrés se planta dans le mien. Je me figeai. Son visage fut d'abord étonné puis se décomposa en une expression de contrariété en quelques secondes.

Je baissai la tête, rompant le contact. Quelle idée aussi de le fixer comme ça. Pas étonnant qu'il s'énerve. Se faire détailler par toute la gente féminine d'une école ne devait pas toujours être agréable. Je me concentrai sur mon assiette. Quelques instants plus tard, bien malgré moi, je relevai les yeux. Je rencontrai à nouveaux son regard ambré et perplexe. Dieu qu'il était beau. Dés que je réalisai ma pensée, je me senti rougir. Je n'étais pas mieux que ces filles de romans qui flashaient sur tout ce qui bouge. Je m'enfournai une bouchée de poulet et reportai mon regard sur Emmett. Celui qui me fixait dit quelque chose et toute la tablée se tourna vers moi. Quand Emmett me vit, je le saluais d'un petit sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Il me regarda faire puis se détourna sans me répondre. Ok. Les autres firent de même, remuant rapidement les lèvres dans une discussion silencieuse.

Je terminai dans une humeur morose. La seule personne aimable et intéressante que j'avais rencontré m'ignorai. Quelle joie.

Devant mes sombres idées je me secouai. Voyons, je n'avais pas une minute à perdre à ressasser des choses désagréables ! Je participai aux conversations de mes camarades jusqu'à la fin du repas. Lorsque on eut fini, on sortit de la cafétéria dans un brouhaha de tonnerre.

Je sursautai stupidement lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. Je fis signe aux autres de continuer sans moi et décrochai.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Cette manie de toujours dire cela en tant que question me faisait rire.

« Non, le père Noel, ricanai-je bêtement.

-Ah Isabella, c'est bien vous. Votre rendez vous de ce soir a du être avancé à cet après-midi, le docteur Bracknell a du programmer une intervention de dernière minute. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop …

-Non, non, je peux m'arranger avec l'école pas de problème.

-Très bien, alors nous vous attendrons à 14h. A tout à l'heure Isabella. »

L'infirmière raccrocha avant que je puisse lui répondre. Quelle notoriété, tout le monde me reconnaissait à la voix. Et bien.

Je retournai sur mes pats, vers l'administration. J'allais être absente pour ma première après-midi. Lorsque je lui rendis ma feuille, Madame pot de peinture me regarda de travers. Il avait été stipulé dans mon inscription que je serais régulièrement absente pour des raisons de santé. Elle ne posa pas de question. Je soupirai de soulagement et retournai à ma voiture. Une Volvo argentée rutilante attira mon attention. La même qu'hier. Belle mais un peu trop exubérante à mon gout.

Je pris tranquillement le chemin de l'hôpital. Il me restait tout juste dix minutes avant mon rendez vous. Une fois arrivée, je réfléchis. Quels arguments allait-il encore me servir ? Les bonnes vieilles rengaines certainement. Et bien je les contrerais comme d'habitude moi aussi.

Je sortis, verrouillai ma porte et me dirigeai directement vers le bureau de mon docteur attitré. Je connaissais cet endroit comme ma poche, je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me guide.

Devant sa porte j'hésitai une seconde puis toquai. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte et m'offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse. Le docteur Bracknell avait la cinquantaine bien sonnée. Ses cheveux gris et ses pattes d'oie donnaient l'impression qu'il était constamment contrarié. Ce qui était peut être le cas. Il m'avait suivi durant ces trois dernières années et connaissait mon dossier au moins aussi bien que moi. Il n'était pas un ami, ni un confident. Mais il m'avait épaulé et soutenu jusqu'au bout. J'avais malheureusement atteint ma limite plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien, il se trouve que grâce à de nouvelles subventions nous avons accès à un meilleur matériel et …

-Non.

-Isabella …

-Bella, le coupai-je. Ecoutez Docteur Bracknell, on en a déjà parlé il y à six mois et je reste sur mes positions. Je ne reprendrais ni la chirurgie, ni la chimiothérapie, ajoutai-je, catégorique.

-Mais enfin, tenta le vieil homme, vous en auriez alors encore pour au moins deux ans !

-Mais dans quel état ! Je … »

Une infirmière entra, ne me laissant pas finir ma tirade. Dommage, j'avais répété mon texte la veille. Elle annonça un patient du centre de neurologie qui avait apparemment eu une attaque. Le Docteur Bracknell se leva précipitamment et me jeta un « Attendez un instant Isabella, je reviens. » par dessus son épaule. Mais bien sur, comptes y. J'hochais la tête en souriant. La porte se ferma.

Je me levai, mes affaires en vrac dans les bras, entrouvrit la porte pour sonder les alentours avant de partir en trombe vers la sortie. J'évitai les infirmières, esquivai les internes et longeai les murs. Malheureusement, alors que les portes de la providence se profilaient à l'horizon, le docteur revint à la charge. Je me jetai sur la salle la plus proche avant qu'il ne puisse m'apercevoir et claquai la porte derrière moi. Sauvée. Ou presque.

Je me trouvais maintenant entourée par six pires d'yeux scrutateurs. Des yeux d'or. La famille Cullen- je remarquai immédiatement l'absence du père, Carlisle –me fixait avec diverses expressions, allant de l'amusement franc comme Emmett et Alice, passant par la curiosité pour celle que je supposais être leur mère adoptive, pour arriver au dégout total chez Rosalie.

« Bonjour. »

Ma brave tentative de salutation ne put avoir de réponse car quand Alice ouvrit la bouche, un :

« Isabella Swan, revenez dans mon bureau _immédiatement_ ! »

- retentissant résonna dans le couloir, derrière la fine porte contre laquelle je m'appuyais. Oups. Je regardai à gauche, à droite, toujours épiée, avant d'aviser l'armoire au fond de la salle. Je me précipitai sur elle, l'ouvrit. Une penderie. Je me faufilai entre les dizaines de manteaux qui y pendaient et commençai à refermer la porte. Me rappelant la présence d'autres personnes dans la salle, je sortis rapidement la tête des vêtements et lançai :

« Vous ne m'avez pas vu. »

Quand l'armoire se referma j'entendis quelqu'un rire, la plus petite surement, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en fracas.

« Isabella ! »

Je retins mon souffle.

« Excusez moi. Auriez-vous vu une jeune fille brune ? »

Par pitié.

« Et bien … ( je le savais, ne jamais faire confiance à une famille de top model ) à part Alice, je n'en ai vu aucune. »

Ah qu'est-ce que j'aimais Emmett. Quand il ne m'ignorait pas. Je relâchai ma respiration.

Toc, Toc.

« Le grand méchant loup est parti mon petit chaperon rouge, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la penderie.

-Merci mère grand. »

Je sortis tant bien que mal de ma cachette. Quelle idée d'avoir autant de manteau ? Et sur son lieu de travaille ?

« Et bien ? Que cherchais-tu à fuir si désespérément ?

-Mon médecin. Un vrai tyran. Si je l'écoutai je serais constamment ficelée à un lit. »

Il sourit à ma remarque.

« Et bien Emmett, tu ne nous présentes pas ? Quelles manières. »

La brunette s'avança, poussa son frère sans ménagement et me sauta dans les bras. Littéralement. Je faillis tomber sous l'impact mais retrouvai mon équilibre après avoir brassé l'air quelques instants. Et bien, si je m'y attendais. Je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte, sous le regard médusé des membres de sa famille. Elle me libéra aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était jetée sur moi, riant, me faisant immanquablement penser au son de clochettes qu'on ferait tinter.

« Moi c'est Alice, me dit-elle finalement en se pointant du doigt. Tu connais déjà Emmett à ce que je vois. Voici Jasper, Rosalie et Edward qui sont aussi au lycée. Et enfin voici notre mère adoptive à tous, Esmé. »

Elle les pointa un à un de son long doigt immaculé. Jasper hocha la tête mais resta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si Rosalie ne m'avait pas juste rencontrée, j'aurais dit qu'elle me regardait avec haine. Etrange. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus fut certainement le regard perplexe, frustré et énervé que me lança Edward avant de détourner rapidement le regard en murmurant un ' Enchanté' que j'entendis à peine. Décidément. Esmé, au contraire, s'approcha et prit mes mains dans les siennes, glacées. Elle semblait tellement trop jeune pour être mère, même adoptive.

« Je suis absolument ravie de faire ta connaissance Isabella. Serais-tu dans le même lycée que mes enfants ?

-Bella, la corrigeai-je. Et oui, j'ai commencé ce matin même.

-Oh alors tu viens d'emménager ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'habite à Forks depuis sept ans mais j'ai été déscolarisée après le collège. »

Déscolarisée était un bien jolie mot. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Avec mes séances de chimio quotidienne, j'étais plus une larve qu'une élève. Il était vite devenue évident que je ne pouvais pas supporter les deux et mes parents avaient vite fais le choix.

« Je suis désolée de m'être introduite comme ça dans le bureau de votre mari. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça voyons ! Nous étions seulement venu chercher Carlisle pour partir en randonné ce soir. Mais dis moi, je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais où se trouvent tes parents ? demanda-t-elle, presque réprobatrice. Ne t'ont-ils pas accompagner à ton rendez-vous ? »

Son ton de mère protectrice outrée me fit sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on s'inquiétait pour moi.

« En fait je vis seule. Je suis émancipée.

-Comment ? Mais voyons, tu es bien trop jeune pour vivre seule. »

Ses beaux sourcils s'étaient froncés dans une moue contrariée. A cause de moi ou mes parents je ne savais pas. Dans le doute je m'expliquai.

« Je vivais ici avec mon père mais il est mort il y a trois ans. Ma mère et son nouveau maris sont venu vivre avec moi à Forks pour que je n'ai pas à changer de lycée mais ils ne s'y plaisaient pas. Dés que j'ai eu l'âge requis j'ai demandé à pouvoir vivre par moi-même. Le jugement m'a été favorable bien que ma mère l'ai très mal pris, grimaçai-je au souvenir de la crise que Renée avait piquée. Depuis je reçois une pension de ma mère tous les mois pour subvenir à mes besoins. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant, conclu-je, tentant de rassurer la jeune femme.

-Tout de même, une jeune fille de ton âge a besoin de ses parents. »

Apparemment elle était encore plus inquiète qu'avant. Je luis souris, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi confiante que possible. Bon, tentons de changer de sujet.

« Alors comme ça vous prenez un weekend en avance ?

-La météo à prévu un temps magnifique, intervint Alice. Une randonnée s'impose ! De plus, la faune est toujours magnifique en automne. »

Un grognement retentit à ma droite. Edward balançait visiblement entre amusement et agacement. Il sembla se décider pour le second sentiment et son visage se renfrogna clairement. Sans en être moins beau. Voyons Bella, arrête donc de le fixer, il risquerait de te prendre pour une nouvelle groupie. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais devenu bien malgré moi ? Il jeta un regard assassin à sa sœur, qui elle sembla trouver cela très amusant. Elle rit, me contourna et fit mine de se cacher derrière moi.

« Oulla, quel sale caractère Edward ! Aurais-tu faim par hasard ?

-Alice, grogna-t-il, menaçant. »

Je me trouvais juste entre les deux. Si il se jetait sur elle, étais-je sensée la défendre ? Aurais-je seulement alors le temps de me décaler ? Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes élucubrations ridicules car la porte s'ouvrit, faisant place au magnifique docteur Cullen. Je serais bientôt à cours de superlatif pour qualifier cette famille d'être à la beauté surnaturelle.

« Et bien, quel rassemblement ! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Nous étions dans son bureau et il craignait d'être celui qui dérangeait. Décidément, cet homme était trop parfait.

« Bella ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le Docteur Bracknell est en train de retourner tout l'hôpital à ta recherche !

-Ah vraiment ? Et bien je ferais bien de filer avant qu'il ne puisse me retrouver.

-Voyons Bella ce n'est pas sérieux. »

Ses yeux amusés démentaient la sévérité de ses mots.

« Que faites vous tous ici ? demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers ses enfants.

-Mais voyons, aurais tu oublié ? Nous avions prévu de parti camper pour le weekend' lui dit calmement sa femme en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

-Ah … oui. Et bien je suppose que je n'ai qu'à préparer mes affaires.

-Je vais vous laisser, fis-je après un instant de silence. Bracknell va me torturer grâce à ses poupées vaudous si je ne me rends pas bientôt.

-Très bien ma chérie, me répondis Esmée en me serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Prends soins de toi.

-Oui, enchaina Alice en attrapant ma main. Fais bien attention surtout.

-Pas d'inquiétude, je suis indestructible, pouffai je devant leur regard également inquiet. »

'Isabella !' retentit de nouveau.

« Ou presque, murmurai-je la main sur la poignée. »

Je dis rapidement au revoir au autres membres de la famille, essayant de ne pas m'attarder trop longtemps sur Edward qui lui ne se gênait pas. Je sortis avant qu'il ne puisse me faire rougir.

« Ah enfin vous voilà ! »

Me voilà prête pour la torture.

**Note de fin :** Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites moi tout surtout !


End file.
